


Teammates

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Eobard and Rip are working together to get the spear destiny, but also find time to bone down. Takes place during "Camelot/3000."note: Eobard reprogrammed Rip's mind prior to this, which is the reason for the content warning.





	1. Chapter 1

“And how do you know exactly where Dr. Mid-Nite will be hiding it?” Eobard asked Rip, after he laid out his plan.

Rip pointed to the wall behind Eobard. He turned around and saw all the weapons he had hanging there. Rip pointed to one particular knife.

“I think that should do the trick,” he said.

Eobard laughed and turned to Rip affectionately. “You know, you’re wonderful.” He stepped closer to him and tapped his forehead. “I love that brain of yours.”

Rip smiled back at him. “I’ve been enjoying a more focused, pragmatic way of life.”

Eobard slid his hand through Rip’s hair. “You’re also very adorable with that new haircut.”

Rip tilted his head at Eobard curiously. Eobard tilted Rip’s chin up and lightly kissed him, then pulled away to gage his reaction.

Rip looked up at him with surprise. “Where did that come from?”

“Like I said, you’re adorable. I’ve thought so ever since you came up with that plan to murder George Washington.” He laughed and said, “How could I not be charmed by that?”

Rip smiled, feeling flattered but very bashful. He hadn’t been with many people.

In a flash, Eobard playfully pinned Rip against the wall. Rip gasped. “Jesus, don’t surprise me like that,” he said.

“I just wanted to see what you’d look like pinned up against the wall,” Eobard said softly against Rip’s ear. “It’s a pretty picture.”

Rip groaned and leaned forward as much as he could while Eobard had his arms held down. Eobard met him the rest of the way and kissed him hard.

Eobard pulled away and ran his hand down Rip’s face. “Do you enjoy sucking dick?”

Rip looked back at him, trying not to show how taken aback he was. Even when he’d been with Jonah, they’d never talked to each other like that. It was exciting, but very intimidating, especially coming from Eobard.

Rip didn’t want to let on how flustered he was, so he clenched his jaw and then said, “Let go of me.”

Eobard released him. “I was just curious, darling. Just because we’re on a mission to change reality as we know it doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” He ran his hand through Rip’s hair.

Rip took a step back. “No thanks,” he said.

 

 

When Rip came back from Dr. Mid-Nite’s, he was covered in blood and full of adrenaline. Malcolm, Damien and Eobard all looked over at Rip.

Eobard grinned when he saw the blood all over him. “I take it the mission was a success?”

Rip beamed back at him and said, “Of course. I’m going to go wash up.” He raised an eyebrow at Eobard as he said the last part.

Eobard gave him a nod in return. After a moment, he excused himself from the rest of the group and walked into the room where Rip was showering.

Eobard leaned against the sink and looked over Rip’s body. Rip hid his nervousness and enjoyed the feeling of Eobard’s eyes on him as he watched Dr. Mid-Nite’s blood circle the drain.

He ran his hand through his wet hair, then turned to Eobard and smirked. “I really do enjoy the rush of killing someone horribly.”

“You’re welcome,” Eobard said smugly.

Rip wrinkled his nose, annoyed at the reminder that Eobard made him.

“You have a beautiful body,” Eobard told Rip.

“Thank you,” Rip said. “The answer to your question from earlier is yes.”

“Which question? I don’t remember,” Eobard asked innocently.

Rip rolled his eyes.

“I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘I enjoy…’” He trailed off, waiting for Rip to fill the rest in.

“Yes, I enjoy it,” Rip said.

Eobard laughed and said, “I have to say, I find this prudishness a little charming.” He slowly reached into the shower. Rip watched him, not stopping him. Eobard rested his hand on Rip’s ass. “I have no doubt that you have a wild side deep down.”

“Come in here and find out,” Rip said.

In an instant, Eobard was naked and standing behind Rip in the shower. Rip turned around and started kissing him hard.

“Get on your knees,” Eobard said.

“I’m not a fan of taking orders,” Rip told him.

“Are you sure?” Eobard asked, putting his hands on Rip’s ass and pulling him close.

Rip groaned and started kissing him again. Eobard picked Rip up.

In an instant, Rip found himself sitting on the counter next to the sink. Eobard kissed up and down his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“I had to set you here because I’m not one for getting on my knees,” Eobard said as he petted Rip’s hair.

Rip smiled and spread his legs a little. Eobard knelt down and started sucking Rip’s dick.

Rip moaned. He gasped when he felt Eobard vibrating around him.

He groaned and came. “Oh my God,” he said as he tried to catch his breath. “Holy fuck. That was unbelievable.”

Eobard smiled and ran his hand down Rip’s cheek. He rinsed his mouth out and then said, “Your turn. On the floor.”

“So you don’t get on your knees but I do?” Rip asked, crossing his arms.

Eobard grinned and said, “That’s the idea, yes.” In a flash, Eobard bent Rip over the counter. “Unless you’d rather do this.”

Rip groaned with excitement. “Fuck,” he said softly.

“You like being bent over like this, don’t you?” Eobard asked, lightly vibrating his fingertips as he ran a hand up and down Rip’s ass.

“Shut up,” Rip said.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I’m just asking if you like it,” Eobard said.

As much as Rip wanted to get fucked, he managed to make himself say, “Thanks for the blow job, Mr. Thawne, but I’m not going to be your fucktoy.”

Eobard laughed and stepped away. “Look at you,” he said. “You’re fun.” He kissed up Rip’s neck. “What do I have to do to fuck you?”

Rip thought about it. “Take me to your bed. I’m not bending over the sink for you.”

“Fair enough,” Eobard said. He pulled Rip close and sped him over to his bed.

Eobard lovingly kissed Rip, then took out a bottle of lubricant. Once his fingers were covered in lube, he asked, “Are you ready?”

Rip nodded. Thawne started lightly fingering him. Rip groaned.

“Does that feel good?” Eobard asked.

“Mmhmm,” Rip said breathily.

Eobard pushed his fingers deep into Rip. “Are you ready for my dick?”

Rip moaned and nodded.

“Have you done this a lot?” Rip asked as he watched Eobard lube up his dick.

Eobard laughed. “Why? Are you worried about not being my favorite?”

Rip rolled his eyes.

Eobard bit his lip and then softly said, “Because, for the record, you’re definitely high up on the list. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Rip said.

Eobard wrapped Rip’s legs around his hips and slowly pushed into him. Rip moaned. Eobard gently kissed him and said, “You’re such a good boy.”

Rip arched his back and moaned.

Eobard lightly pulled on Rip’s hair as he fucked him. “I’m so glad I have you. I’m going to take such good care of you. When we have the spear, my pretty little toy is going to get everything he ever dreamed of.” He started fucking Rip harder.

Rip moaned and rocked his hips back and forth hard with Eobard’s movements. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

Eobard dug his hands into Rip’s hips and pushed deep into him.

Rip writhed as Eobard fucked him hard.

“You’re so pretty,” Eobard said, kissing down Rip’s neck. “And smart and…” He groaned happily, “So, so sadistic.”

“Thank you,” Rip said breathily, arching his back as Eobard fucked him.

Eobard pushed deep into him. “Who do you belong to?”

Rip moaned with pleasure. “Don’t fucking do that,” he warned.

Eobard laughed. “Alright, alright. We’ll work up to it,” he said. He thrust into Rip hard one more time and came deep inside him.

Eobard slowly pulled out and then pulled Rip close. “Are you excited to kill your friends soon?” He petted Rip’s hair.

Rip closed his eyes and rested against him. “Of course,” he said sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate to the ending of "Camelot/3000" where Eobard saves Rip at the end.

Rip was on the ground where Damian had left him when Eobard sped through and saved him, bringing him to a med bay to heal. 

When Rip sat up, Eobard looked over. “All better?” 

“Physically,” Rip said. 

“Poor baby,” Eobard said, he leaned down to kiss Rip. Rip held up his hand to stop him. “What’s wrong?”

“I want you to kill Darhk,” he said. After a pause, he added, “Or let me do it. That’s even better.”

“Babe, we’re far too close to getting everything we want to just picks a fight with an ally now,” Eobard said.

“That ally just left me for dead,” Rip reminded him.

Eobard put his hand on Rip’s chin. “And I saved you,” he reminded him.

“That doesn’t change what he did,” Rip said.

Eobard softly said, “And when we get the spear, we don’t have to let him use it. And he’ll die pathetically in 2016.” 

Rip tilted his head and asked, “How do I know you won’t do the same to me when I’m no longer useful?”

Eobard laughed. “A minute ago you wanted me to kill Darhk, now you’re mad I’d betray him.”

Rip shrugged. “It’s just a question.”

“Well, for one thing, you’re a lot cuter than him,” Eobard said. He kissed him gently.

Rip stood up and pressed against Eobard as he kissed back. 

Eobard put his hands on Rip’s ass as he said, “You’ll never stop being useful to me.”

Rip glared and pulled away. “You mean as your fucktoy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Eobard said with a laugh. “Rip. Come here. Look at me.” 

Rip turned. Eobard put his hands on Rip’s waist and said, “I like you more than I’ve liked anyone in a very long time.” 

“You realize part of my interest in the spear is saving my wife so that I can be with her,” Rip told him. Eobard actually looked slightly hurt, which Rip found very satisfying. He pushed his body against Eobard and said, “Hey, shh, babe, you’re a great fling in the meantime.”

Eobard rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart, I really don’t think your wife is going to have much interest in you after everything you’ve done.” 

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Rip said.

Eobard laughed. 

Rip narrowed his eyes. “Are you planning on telling my wife about the murders I’ve committed just so you can have me to yourself?” 

“No, not at all!” Eobard said. “I won’t have to. Doing those things changes a person.” He pulled Rip close against him. “You have much more in common with me now.”

Rip didn’t know what to say. He’d never imagined any future other than using the spear to bring Miranda and Jonas back to life and return to normalcy. 

“Are you going to tell me I’m wrong?” Eobard asked.

“I just don’t want to think about it,” Rip said. 

“I could arrange a distraction,” Eobard said, tugging on Rip’s belt.

“Yeah, that sounds alright,” Rip said. Eobard kissed him, then undressed him at lightning speed. 

“Hands on the table,” he said.

Rip rested his hands on the table and stuck his ass up. Eobard slapped it hard. 

“Get on all fours on the table,” he said.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re incredibly boss?” Rip asked as he crawled onto the table.

Eobard laughed. “I know what I like.” He started licking Rip’s asshole, vibrating his tongue a little as he did. 

Rip moaned happily. “Harder,” he said.

Eobard pulled away and said, “Say please.”

Rip smirked and said, “No way in hell. You’re not the only bossy one.”

Eobard pinched his ass before he went back to rimming him, harder this time.

Rip groaned happily. After a minute, he said, “I need your dick now.”

Eobard lubed up his dick, then started pushing into Rip. 

Rip moaned. “So, you were just imagining us together forever?” 

Eobard pulled on his hair as he pushed into him hard. “What are you talking about?”

“You seemed surprised I mentioned other plans, were you imagining us together forever?” Rip asked. He smugly said, “That’s just adorable.” 

Eobard pushed into Rip hard. Rip whimpered softly. 

“I’m not getting ooey-gooey feelings,” Eobard informed him as he fucked him. “I can just appreciate a good thing when I have it.” 

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts,” Rip murmured. 

He kissed the back of his neck as he pushed into him hard one more time. 

He pulled out and came all over Rip’s stomach. 

Then, he started jerking Rip off. 

Rip moaned and writhed with pleasure. 

After Rip came, Eobard smiled down at him. He ran his hand down Rip’s face and said, “You look so great when you’re filthy and you’ve just been fucked.”

Rip looked up at Eobard as he caught his breath. 

Eobard lightly felt Rip’s ass he said, “I don’t believe you’ll find someone who makes me feel the way I do, but you’re welcome to try. I really don’t care what you do.”


End file.
